Violet Potter the Kunoichi 1 - The Great Escape
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Part one of the saga. Violet has had enough of her life with the Dursleys, and she makes a daring break for it during a once a year trip to London.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I just own this collection of short stories about a version of Harry who is a criminal in another reality because I think Harry shouldn't be a wimp like he was in canon. **

**Please leave feedback, and please let it be constructive - no reviews about cliches, there is no longer any such thing as an original story out there anymore. **

* * *

**Violet Potter the Kunoichi.**

**The Great Escape. **

"Hurry up, Girl!" Uncle Vernon snapped as they climbed out of the car together, although Violet had in fact been waiting for a chance to get out since her cousin Dudley was once more playing his stupid games in the back of the car and was trying to stop her getting out so then she would get into trouble.

Violet had been trying to get out, but Dudley kept grabbing her and forcing her back for some childish reason, but she knew from the barely hidden glee in Vernon and Petunia's faces they knew precisely what their son was doing, and they loved it. It was even better for them because then they could tell her to hurry up, and Dudley would carry on doing it while they went on and on. Violet wasn't particularly shocked by her family's sick sense of fun, she had been exposed to it dozens of times over the years.

Finally, Vernon decided that his son had had more than enough fun for now. "That's enough, Dudley. Let her out, otherwise we will be here all day!"

Dudley was shocked out of his fun by the tone in his father's voice.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Violet replied dutifully while she wished at the same time she could lash out at the Dursleys since she had been looking at the city, but she knew she couldn't; she had no idea how Vernon or even Petunia would respond considering they were mostly hot air, but she knew better than to try her luck too much.

In any case, if her plans were to work out then it was best to wait for the opportunity she needed. After spending the first few years of her short life in a town where everything became boring very quickly, Violet was awed by the amazing shops and towers that were taller than any building in Little Whinging.

Violet had been in London a few times before, but no matter what she would always look at the city, see the sights of some of the hallowed buildings of British culture and history.

Violet got out of the car - only to be roughly grabbed by Vernon, who pressed his massive purple-faced features close to her face. He was so close Violet could see bits of old meals stuck between his teeth.

"I'm warning you now, Girl," her _uncle _said in a voice which was a cross between a hiss and a growl, "if you misbehave while we're here, if you cause any problems for your aunt, then you won't get any meals for a week."

Violet just stared back at him. She didn't bother to say anything back to that threat, knowing it was futile; the Dursleys had never listened to her in the past, so why should they now? In any case, she didn't want to cause any problems which would make the Dursleys lash out now, and her plan was so close to being completed and she didn't dare risk it. It _needed to work. _However, she was aware one of the biggest problems she would have with her plan was keeping an eye on Dudley, who would love to play one of his stupid games on her. She couldn't afford anything happening, not with everything so precarious.

And if the plan failed, who knew how long it would take before she had the opportunity to try again? Violet's nose wrinkled when she felt Uncle Vernon's hot, foul breath, and she returned to the present but she felt the same hatred she had always felt for the Dursleys boil within her, and it went hand in hand with the hatred she felt for her biological parents.

"Well, come on then, Girl," Vernon snapped, tightening the grip he had on her arm.

Violet winced as he pulled her along, and she was certain her arm was about to be torn out of its socket, but she let him do it. Her uncle didn't like it whenever she spoke back, and his unpredictable temper didn't make it easier for Violet to work out what he had in mind for her. The good news was he let go as they left the car park and out into the open.

Once she was free she rubbed her arm, only to stop when she saw the look Vernon was sending her before she stopped.

When she had stopped, she watched as her uncle just looked away, and looked around with a more happier expression.

Violet wasn't surprised - her uncle and aunt liked presenting themselves as _normal, _but since she was so young she didn't really know for sure what was normal besides the model that she had been living with ever since she had been found on the doorstep all those years ago, so she didn't know what normal meant for other people, but she knew her aunt and uncle would not like to be seen as what they were like behind closed doors.

Uncle Vernon turned to his wife. "Take care now, dear," he said, pecking her on the lips.

Aunt Petunia smiled back. "Have a good business meeting, dear," she reciprocated the kiss. "How long do you think it will go on for?"

Uncle Vernon checked his watch. "About an hour," he replied, though Violet noted he had barely looked at his watch when he said that. She didn't know and frankly did not care what her uncle did, her aunt could handle it.

XXX

The problem with the plan she had thought up was finding the right time to put it into action. When she had learnt Vernon and Petunia were going into London, and it was one of those few times the Dursleys hadn't taken into mind Mrs Figg's own schedule, she had thought about a plan.

Usually, the Dursleys would have left her with the old woman. Mrs Figg was universally seen as weird, but while she hated being left with the woman, Violet actually felt happier being in a place which was so different from Number 4.

It seemed everyone in Little Whinging didn't just have near-identical houses with near-identical numbers of cars outside their homes to show everyone else up while at the same time competing for size in pathetic contests to see who had the biggest, the most powerful, and the most expensive car on the market, and everyone lived in much the same mindset with dull minds and no actual imagination, but when Violet had gone to the various houses _to earn her keep, _as Vernon, Petunia, and the neighbours called it, she had to wonder why she had bothered leaving Number 4 in the first place because all the houses were exactly the same. All tidy, all of them looking like they were inhabited by machines rather than people.

Mrs Figg was the exception. While Violet _hated _cabbage stench inside the house, hated the woman who kept showing her the same cat photos over and over again and had had so many cats throughout her life, she had _forgotten _their names, so each time she met the old woman, Violet had to endure the endless ramblings from the old woman as she tried to remember them, she was thankful Mrs Figg didn't care about her image. She was a breath of fresh air.

Violet was going to run away. She had considered it a few times over the years, but the problem was she'd never really had the opportunity. Okay, so she had thought about it when she had been stuck with Mrs Figg, but it had never occurred to her; she had merely been happy the Dursleys were not around.

What had changed?

Violet kept her eyes fixed on Dudley and Aunt Petunia as she followed behind them while she waited for the crowd to become denser so she could make a break for it, though she had to time it just right because Petunia sometimes glanced over her shoulder whenever she wasn't fawning over her growing son who was growing in the wrong places.

Waiting for the crowd to become denser gave her the time to think, at the same time she winced when she felt the pain in her arm. It had healed to a dull ache, but the pain was still there and fresh within her mind. Vernon had become more abusive to her as she had grown up. The injuries had been small and slight at first, they had just consisted of a few smacks around the head. Violet had read a medical dictionary from the local library; she had wanted to know what to do about the worst of her injuries, and she had found quite a bit of information to help her treat the worst of them. She had also discovered several other things. One of them was about concussions, and since Vernon sometimes struck her across the head and Aunt Petunia loved slapping her, the young girl wondered how she had come out of it without a concussion.

But what Violet couldn't begin to work out was why no-one in school seemed to care. Surely she had shown off the bruises she had accumulated enough times to make them see what was going on? Why weren't the police involved?

Violet just didn't know. But she had had enough. She'd had enough for a while. She was sick and tired of living in Number 4 Privet Drive, and she truly just wanted to escape. She hated Little Whinging, with its population of blind fools, hated the school she was forced to endure with her moron of a cousin who loved chasing her around with his buddies.

"Hurry up, Girl!" Aunt Petunia's voice cracked like a whip, and Violet returned to the present. She realised she had tuned out and Petunia had glanced over her shoulder. She also saw her aunt and cousin, although she sometimes debated about that, were much further ahead. But she saw something else up head; there was a dense crowd, just what she wanted.

Violet said nothing as she hastily caught up with her relatives, but Petunia was not finished. She shoved herself into Violet's personal space. "You do that again, slow us down, and I will make sure the last time will seem like a tap on the wrist!" she hissed.

Violet still said nothing; she knew it would do little good while her aunt was in this mood, and besides while she knew Petunia wasn't going to do anything on a crowded street in the middle of London, she didn't want to try her luck.

Petunia's face became almost demonic with anger. It became more pinched, but she managed to restrain her temper. "Come on."

Violet let out a deep breath as she followed her aunt, though she made sure her aunt couldn't hear her. She followed her aunt and cousin, and she kept them in her line of sight while she placed her hands in her pockets to make sure the money she had spent the last couple of weeks stealing, mostly from her cousin Dudley, who was a pig and had a pair of rooms which followed the same philosophy, along with dozens of toys which she had sold at school for the last few weeks.

Violet watched as more and more people crowded around Petunia and Dudley, towering over her.

The little girl tensed. _Just a little bit more…..a few more minutes….._

Her patience paid off when she saw a particularly dense crowd up ahead and she slowed down her stride, and past them, she saw a crossing across the road. A slow smirk crossed her face before she increased her stride to keep up with Petunia and Dudley, but not enough to overtake them. It didn't take long for the crowd to make it hard for them to move through, but Violet, who was smaller and thinner than her relatives, was able to slip through with ease, but it was a bit cramped.

When she came up to the traffic lights and the crossing, Violet finally put her plan into effect and she turned and moved to the crossing. She had to stand with the crowd for a few moments before the crowd was able to cross the road. Once she was on the other side of the road, Violet looked around for a Tube station.

She had to walk around for a little bit, her heart pounding. She half expected Vernon to appear out of nowhere, shouting and yelling, but there was no sign of her uncle. She kept on walking, and then she found a Tube station on a corner. The outside of the station read 'COVENT GARDEN' and it looked like it wasn't that busy. Violet smiled and she walked into the station, noticing that very few people had taken an interest in her presence. She was more interested in the automatic ticket machines. She walked close to a woman who was using one, her eyes following the woman's actions as she made the machine work.

Once the woman moved on, Violet quickly moved to the machine and after a quick glance at the map. There were so many stations, but she no idea where to go. She chose for herself a travel card, and she was through the ticket barriers and went down the spiral stairway down to the platforms. She could have taken the lift down, but she had decided against it. She needed time to think about what she was going to do now.

Violet acknowledged the fact although she had left the Dursleys, she was still not out of the woods yet. She still needed to put distance between them and her, but she was hopeful the size and density of the city would be enough to put some distance between herself and the Dursleys. Granted, Violet had no idea just what the Dursleys would do when Petunia or Dudley realised she was gone. On the one hand, they might raise hell and there would be a city-wide search for her, or more likely they wouldn't do anything. But she didn't want to be anywhere near the part of London she had just left them in when they realised she was gone.

The frustrating thing was she didn't have a clue what she was going to be doing now. She didn't have a clear idea in her mind where she was going to go. The Tube crisscrossed under the city with hundreds of tunnels everywhere, but she didn't have anything fixed in her mind. It was likely, if the Dursleys _did _alert the authorities that she was missing, they would find out she had used the Tube, so she needed to have a clear idea of where to go.

Violet was still frustrated when she reached the platform; a train was pulling out, but she had no idea where it was going. When she reached the T-shaped junction where the two directions of the Piccadilly line went, she took a good look at the pair of maps mounted on the walls showing the various stations.

She would need to have another look at the main map of the London Underground, but for right now she decided to have a bit of fun. She had just escaped the Dursleys though she wasn't completely free just yet, as she looked at the maps she came to a decision and she turned in one direction and waited on the platform for the next train.


End file.
